Photoresist images have been treated in the past to make them resistant to reactive ion etching. U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,833 shows a vapor phase reaction with hexamethyldisilazane following exposure to radiation. European Patent Application No. 86103208.4 shows the use of a monomeric silylaton agent dissolved in xylene or in the vapor phase. Such processes, however, require the use of a vacuum oven or a reaction bath, and often lead to swelling or cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,205, (at Col. 10 Line 30), shows the spray coating onto a substrate of a polysilane positive photoresist material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,688 shows the coating of a substrate surface with an organosilazane polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,170 shows the use of ultraviolet rays to react an organic silane compound with an active polymer resist.
None of these references, however, shows the process steps of the present invention.